FMA The Horses Reins
by Kayla Hatake
Summary: follow Roy Riza Ed Al Kate ect. on a romance and humor filled adventure yeah i suck at summerys just read
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alcemist **

**The horses Riens **

disclaimer: i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters

this takes place in the old western days i got this idea from listening to the song "beer for my horses" and "save a horse ride a cowboy" while watching Fullmetal the title indicates this is about FMA but diferent time period and invoves horses. my microsoft word got deleted so im using Word Pad which has no spell check so please don't point out any mistakes im trying to fix them thank you.

**Characters:**

Roy Mustang-26

Risa Hawkeye-24

Ed Elric-16

Al Elric-14

Kate Elimental-15

**Horses:**

Blaze- male and has a firey prsonality

Pistol- female and as some would say quick as a bullet very protecting

Buck- short tempered and got his name because any one who tried to ride him but a few he would buck off

Beauty- obsidean black gentle natured clydsdale and gets along with others quite well

Paws- brown and white and small in size has a playfull attatude but is quite smart and her moods can change in an instant with a brown dog paw shaped marking on her right flank hence the name Paws

**Chapter One **

( at the Hawkeye residence)

Riza gets out of bed and pulls on a top like the ones that have short sleeves tie in the front but show a lot of her torso and pulled on some short shorts pulled her golden hair into a high pony tail and is out tending to her horse 'Pistol' with her little pup right behinde her and lets not forget her fire arms well hiden. Even though Riza lived a good 15-16 miles from the crime infested city of centeral and surounded by thick forest from time to time an out law would come looking for a place to hide for there crimes. It was any other normal day on Riza's small ranch/farm once she was done tending to what needed to be tended to she decided to go horse back riding. As she was riding she sudenly heared another horse a little off and went to signaling her horse to stay put she drew her pistol and grabed her rifle just in case. She was about 10 feet from the target she hid her rifle and hid her pistol away as well when she heared foot steps she was being surounded but by that time it was to late she already had at least 3 loaded guns pointed to her head.

"ya'll know its unplite to point guns at a defenceless little lady right" she said with an inocent tone

"drop your guns men "came a calm voice as a man with black hair and eyes and quite hansome to walked out of the shadows carying onther wounded man on his sholders "whats' your name stranger"said Riza and the man said"sorry bout' that miss my name is Roy Mustang we just saw this fellow hear tress pasn' and deceided to take him out as to not cause any harm and how said that you were defenceless with that pistol and i like to know your name now since you know mine" as he droped the man on the ground with a smirk on his face

"well aint you smart, names Riza Haweye but one minor flaw in all that ya'll are tres pasn' to but i'll let it slide so wat bring you men on to Hawkeye property other than this guy" riza said. "well you see miss me and my boys here been' lookin' for a place to stay for a while cause you see we heading to centeral but we need to rest along with our horses will you please be so kind to tell us if can stay here untill we recooperate miss" siad the man before her "how do i know your not gona' try somethin'" riza said with a questoning tone "I give you my word"he said "fine but ya'll gona' follow my rules ya hear me"riza said. "fine by me"

Riza called Pistol and the men called there horses riza bends over to pick up her hiden rifle while roy coudnt' help but sneek a peek at Rizas ass and notice a tatoo of a hawk wigns outstreched wide holding to shot guns and a baner that said 'Hawk' in fancey writing right above her ass "lets get moven boys" riza said as she mounted then mounted his horse and they were off.

"try and keep up" riza said "i was about to say the same to you" said roy. He was shocked to see how gracefull the young lady was on horse back. When they got to the house riza showed them were they would be staying even though she got some dissaproving looks from the rest of the family at dinner as it always is the family sang and danced while roy not once taking his eyes off of riza

the next day roy heard barking but it was more than one dog and other horses and got the shot gun went to the door "who are you wait were are you" roy said ''.''' look a little lower" said a a female voice and so he looked down. He saw a teenaged girl with toned sun kissed skin and the atire similar to riza's blue denim short shorts,a blue daisyduke top. Long brown wavy hair in a high pony tail but with a few strands of hair framing the right side of her face, cowgirl boots making her about 1-2 inches taller than she acually was her eyes a curulean blue and the perv side noted she had a bit of a figure and she gave off that _I'm-hot-what-you-guna-do-bout'-it _kinda aura. Then Roy heard a growl and pointed the gun straight at the dog when the gun was reversed. As the girl said more like growled "you know its not nice to point guns at a girl and i suggest if you want to keep all your _parts_ you might not want to go pointin' a gun at any of my dogs". he looked around him and saw 5 big dogs and the pup he had pointed the gun at and Riza came running to see roy and a young girl the age of 15 having a stare down. "Kate dont point guns at my guest" said Riza. "but he started it" Kate whined like a 5 year old that didn't get her way as she crossed her arms. Also as Ed came out.

Ed POV

"for the love of... what is going on out..." I cut my sentence short as my chin dropped tounge falling out and I marvled at the young girl 'no woman I mentaly corrected' in front of me as I looked her up and down repeatedly taking in the sight of her perfect body; with the most breath taking blue eyes I had ever seen adorned by thick eye lashes and thin eye brows; beautiful silky, long, wavy brown hair that apeared to have golden curled streaks in the sunlight; naturaly plump rosie lips; semi-broad sholders; her ample bust I was guessing to be either a C or even a D-cup. Her perfect stomach which was flat and wasn't 'fat' but it wasn't anerexic skinny unlike a lot of girls her age it was healthy; a well rounded ass giving her an hour-glass figure; which lead to her smooth, long legs; every square inch coverd in smexy toned, tanned skin. When she walked over with a swing in her hips put a finger under my chin and made it where we were eye to eye and said "hey cutie i got three things to say to you 1 take a picture it'll last longer 2 my face is up here and 3 if your guna' check me out make it less noticible " and as she walked away she said " ohh and could you stop looking at my ass" giving him a smexy smile and a flirtatous wink 'she even had the voice of an angel'. Then I notice what looked to be a tatoo of a dog paw with the words 'Baby Girl' inside and 'Puppy Pride' underneath right above her ass. it's offical this girl has me wraped around her finger.

No POV

Kate then walked up to Riza and '"so you ready yet hawk why don't you invite your freinds to" directing her attention to no one in particular *cough*Ed*cough*. "pup do i look like im ready" said riza. The girl Kate replied "no you look like your still in a tank and underwear to me" with a smirk. All the while Roy and perverted inner self had a hay day with the semi naked image of Riza.

Kate POV

today I was riding to my good friend Riza or Hawk was my nick-name for her. i finally arived and just as i was about to knock on the door it flys open and i have a shot gun in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

disclaimer: i dont own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters

Kate POV

as i arrive and after the gun incedent another guy about a year older that me walked out and said "for the love of... what is going on out..." but he stopped i turn my head and see why. He had this absolutly 'lovestruck' look on his face while he was checking me out and he was pretty cute.

_**'I say we jump him'**_

_'what the hell I thought I locked you up'_

_**'sweetheart we have gone over this you cant lock me up'**_

_'damn well it was worth a try but im not going to jump him'_

_**'you know you want to'**_

_'no I dont'_

_**'really'**_

_'ok mabye just a little but im not guna'_

_**'your right'**_

_'thank you'_

_**'by the way hes looking at you hes guna jump us first'**_

_'I give up'_

_**'so we'er guna jump him'**_

_'NO'_

_**'damn'**_

_'don't you damn me'_

_**'why don't invite him to come swimming with us then'**_

_'why do I have a feeling there is a second maening to this'_

_**'well there is the posibility of our bikkini top falling off'**_

_'you would'nt dare'_

_**'oh but i would'**_

_'you bitch'_

_**'*giggles* you just called yourself a bitch'**_

_'fine ill invite him'_

_**'yay'**_

_'but if you try anything i sware I will kill you'_

_**'ahh suicide emo'**_

_'how am i suicide emo' _

_**'you just said you were going to kill yourself'**_

_'no i said i was going to kill you'_

_**'that would be killing yourself to smartass'**_

_'if im the smartass dosent that make you the dumbass' _

_**'yeah i guess it... hey'**_

_'took you long enough'_

_**'sooooooo we guna jump him'**_

_'for the love of ... NO NO NO and NO END OF DISSCUSION'_

after my mental argument i decided im guna tease him a little bit so i walk up to him adding some sway in my hips put my finger under his chin and said "hey cutie i got three things to say to you 1 take a picture it'll last longer 2 my face is up here and 3 if your guna check me out make it less noticable." and i also said " oh and can you stop looking at my ass" By the look on his face it was clear i had this boy wraped around my finger. and i loved the feeling.

_**'you know you want to get wraped around his 'finger';p '**_

_'you are sick in the head'_

_**'*giggles* you just said...'**_

_'don't even start'_

so then i walk up to riza and ask if she could invite her friends to come with us (no pun intended) and she said yes (thats whats she said XD) she also told me her and Roy were going on ahead so i waved them bye so I walk back to the cute guy and say " hey the names Kate and i was wondering if you wanted to come swiming with me and riza" as I leand over the porch railing ( unknown to her that she was giveing him a good view) causing him to go 3000 shades of red but then gained this smexy smirk and said "sure and i'm Ed"

'on closer inspection this guy was drop dead gourgous pircing amber eyes, golden blonde hair, stong jaw line, strong looking arms, a smexy 10 pack could be seen through his skin tight shirt, and he looked so adorable when he blushed and absolutly made my legs give way with that smexy smirk of his in other words this guy was H-O-T.

right then and there i felt my legs get weak if i wasn't leaning on the porch railing i would have fallen i found out i was a sucker for storng arms smexy abs,the bulshing cute factor and smexy smirks like his. from that moment on i had to make him mine. right after my legs can stand on there own.

Ed POV

eds mental conversation

_'did she just invite us to come swiming with her as in bikkinis and trunks'_

_**'yeah and I bet she looks great in a bikkini to'**_

_'that put images in my head'_

_**'and thats bad why'**_

_'never said they were unwanted images'_

_**'I say we jump her'**_

_'wouldn't that be rape'_

_**'it's not rape if she enjoys it'**_

_'who said she would enjoy it'_

_**'we already made her legs give if that railing wasn't there she would fall'**_

_'so'_

_**'did you miss the fact that this girl has the body of vixen goddess or something'**_

_'no'_

_**'you know what i think she likes us'**_

when i looked a little closer i noticed that her legs had given way so i said "hey Kate you ok you look a little weak need there" I think that was the sraw that broke the camels back because then Kate's legs colapsed underneath her and without thinking as she fell i caught her in my arms.

Kates POV

all he had to do was say a simple sentance and my legs couldn't take it anymore and gave i waited for impact but it never came so i opened my eyes to find my self wraped in Ed's arms for support and i gasp

**_'OMG OMG OMG OMG'_**

_'CALM DOWN WOMAN geez get a hold of yourself'_

**_'im pretty sure Eds got that covered'_**

_'dumbass'_

**_'isnt it smartass'_**

_'no im smartass'_

**_'smartass'_**

_'see'_

**_'kisshimkisshimkisshim'_**

_'what'_

**_'KISS HIM'_**

before i could awnser I realized how close our faces were mearly inches apart he had this worried look as he said "woah easy there Kate are you alright" i finally was able to talk and said "yeah just a little dizzy"."alright lets sit you down for a minute" he said with still a hint of concern as he picked me up bridal style and gently placed me on one of the porch swings and sat down beside me and then all of my dogs came running and then attacked Ed thinking he hurt me so i quickly take action and yelled "sit" and all of them follow the comand and sit i quickly rush to Ed and said "are you alright Ed im so sorry my..." i stopped and gasp as i saw a large deep gash on his arm most likely from Star my German Shepard. i turn to my dogs to scold them but i feel a hand stop me i turn to see Ed give me a big smile and say"they were just protecting you its alright" them he tenderly consoles the same dogs who just attacked him the sight melted my heart so i say "your right stay here i'll get the first aid". When I walk back out i see Ed sitting on the porch swing with Star and the rest of my dogs at his feet. when i finish Eds arm the sun was setting are eyes locked and we came closer together our lips were only inches apart when an "ahem" was heard and we both backed away quickly to see Riza and Roy standing there and Roy has the nerve to ask "we arnt interupting something are we" as both of them snicker at us i stand up my face down red with embarassment and quickly walk away and up to the room i usually stay with tears in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Kate's Scare and Eliments Arise?**

I finally reached my room shut the door and locked it. I was about to kiss the guy who in my eyes is perfect in every sence of the word. my first crush ever a guy who isnt sexist, is kind, a guy who dousn't think my dogs are monsters. Then I hear Riza at the door "Kate come on out" she said. "Riza I just want to be alone right now" I said as my voice broke. "alright" said Riza thats one thing i liked about Riza she knew when you needed space.

Then I here a tapping at my window. I turn around and i see Ed leaning on my bacony railing. I quickly open the glass doors so he could enter. He then walks up to me wraps an arm around my waist and places a hand on my cheek rubbing it with his thumb. he leads me to my bed sits down and motions for me to do the same so I did. Ed then pulls me into his lap once again wraping an arm around my waist while this time his hand gently, tenderly rubbed my back. its now dark out and then Ed lays me down on the bed soon following after and soon I enter a deep sleep wraped in his arms. the next moning I wake to find myself alone so I walk to the kitchen to see ed about to walk out the door as he gives me this big smile. "were you going ed" i ask sleeply "to help Riza out with some stuff" he said "ok" i said. after I had eaten breakfast i went and found ed (riza went to show roy around the property) he was just starting to load hay bales. But as he lifted up the first one he instanty released it fell to his knees cluching his arm and I remember the gash that was still healing. Then i saw his shirt turn crimson and i rushed to his side. "ed ed are you ok" i said fear stricken. all while my pit Rosie knew there was something wrong and thought of the box that healed and went to retreave it. Ed was loosing a lot of blood and then i feel Rosie beside me and i see that she had the first aid kit which i gladly exepted. I soon stopped the bleeding and carefuly brought him up to my room I layed him down on my bed.

It was now night time I had already explained to Roy and Riza how hepled me move Ed to the guesst room. I want back up to my room and fell asleep.

~~~~in Kate's dream~~~~

I was in a medow when I hear this vioce and I knew it well

"It is time my young leader" said a womans voice. "you mean it's time for the 'gardians' to unite but who are they?" i asked. "the prophecy shall lead you to the rest of the guardians and do not fret for they are closer than you think" she said.

(prophecy)

the 'leader' of nature

the 'Hawk' of the wind

the 'horse' of fire

the 'Wolf' of earth

the 'bear' of water

the 'cat' of storms {weather}

all have the mark of the gaurdians

the 'hawk' shall be the 'horses' core of fire feeding it and treasureing it.

the 'wolf' shall be the 'leaders' loyal protector and will protect the 'leaders' heart of gold forever treasuring it and giving them there own.

the 'bear' shall be a brother to the 'wolf'

the 'cat' shall remain a mystery to all but one whos bond with the 'leader' can never be broken.

~~~~end of dream~~~~

I awoke still pondering the nights dream and my brain started trying to pice it all together.

_**'ok so we know that yours truly is the leader but whos the rest?'**_

_'I don't know'_

_**'i'm suspecting that the 'wolf' is our lover or something'**_

_'now why would you think that'_

_**'because as the prophecy clearly states "the 'wolf' shall be the 'leaders' loyal protector protecting her heart of gold treasuring it forever while giving his own"'**_

_'ok i see your point but the only person i'v ever liked like that is...'_

_'ED/__**ED**__' [both]_

_**'but they have to have a mark of the gaurdians'**_

_'then lets see if he has one'_

I quickly got dressed and decided to use the exuse of changeing Eds bandeges to see if he had a 'mark'.

i open the door to the guest room to see ed siting up "mornin' Ed I have to check you bandeges" i said. " alright" Ed said with a slight blush as i helped him remove his shirt and i blushed. i noticed somthing on the lower right side of his stomach it was a mark of gaurdians." Ed what is that " i said pointing to the mark. "it acually a birth mark why" he said. I grind widely at this he didn't even know the half of it "ed have you heard the story of the 'elemental gaurdians'" i said. "yeah why how does it involve my birth mark"he said confused. I chuckled and said "you know how each of them have a mark" "yeah but i... wait are you saying im a gaurdian" he asked not believing in the slightest. "that is exactly what im saying" i said in a huskey tone right next to his ear. he was about to say something when riza walked in and told me someone was outside and wanted to see me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Dustin**

I got up and went to the door to see who it was. "Dustin" i shouted as i jumped on him knoking him to the ed walked out and then a look of hurt and dissapointment was all over his face. After a few seconds he walked back insice and i ran after him.

ED POV

i got up to follow kate and when i got to the door my heart dropped. I saw kate jump onto this guy as she shouted "dustin". after a few seconds i walked back inside. "how stupid can i get of course she wouldnt like me back im so stupid" i said to my self as i walked back to my room and sat there on my bed.

KATE POV

"what have i done" i ask myself as i ran to eds room. I slowly open the door "ed?" i ask as i enter the room. "what do you want" spat ed with venom in his words. "whats wrong ed" i ask. "im an idiot for even thinking that you would ever feel the same" he said looking down. "shouldnt you be with 'dustin'" he said. "ed dustin is my.." he cut me off. "your what" he said i could hear the hurt in his voice. "ed dustin is my older brother" i said. "Your older brother?" asked ed. "yup what did you think he was my boyfriend or something; ed i dont have a boyfriend silly" i said giving him a warm smile.

After that i hugged him and he blushed. I got up behind him placed my legs on ether side of him; then i carefuly not to touch him injury wraped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his un hurt shoulder."are you ok dose it hurt ed" i asked him "a little but not much" he replied. then i moved to were i was now stratling eds waist. "Kate what are you doing" asked ed. "I'm healing you" i said as i put my hand on his mark and his on mine over my heart. We both blushed 300 shades of red. Then a blue/green glow eminated from the marks and eds injury started to heal 10x the normal. finally eds arm was fully healed when dustin walked in. "crap well this is awkward hi big bro whats up" i said with a weak nervous laugh. "what the hell are you doing to my sister" asked dustin directing his glare at ed ohh if looks could kill. "dustin i was healing him" i said trying to block ed from dustin best i could in my position. Igave dustin a glare that said 'get out now' and he left the room. "Sorry 'bout my brother" i said giveing ed an apolagetic look. "It's ok kate" he said. I got up and locked the door. "Why did you do that" asked ed. "for your saftey" i said. "ohhhh" he said. "now ed if i didnt know anybetter i would say you quite enjoyed touching my chest." i said teasing him as i sat in his lap and wraping my arms around his neck. At this point ed is redder than a ready tomato. then i kissed eds cheek and huskly said in his ear "welcome my wolf" but i said it in canine. then ed got bold he placed a hand on my thigh and used his other to pull me into a kiss. then one of my hands moved his shoulder while the other cupped his cheek. then i felt eds tounge run across my lip i gasped and his toung plunged into my mouth. His tounge lapped at mine and i moaned into the kiss.

ED POV

I couldnt take it any more so i grabed kate and i kissed her she didnt seem to mind. I ran my tounge across her lip and she gasp I took the opertunity and plunged my tounge into her mouth. once i heard her moan i had to have more. I deepend the kiss while gently suckling on her tounge. She gave a pleasurous set of whimpers as i groaped her ass. We broke for air and i could see her eyes clouded with need and want. I slowly planted kisses along her jaw line. then i moved to her sencesitive neck when once agian dustin walks in the room.

KATE POV

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY LITTLE SISTER YOU GET BACK HERE I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS TO A BLOODY DAMN FUCKING PULP YOU HEAR ME" screamed dustin as he chased poor ed all through the house with a huge knife until i smack dustin upside the head with a frying pan. "what the hell did you do ed" asked roy "i sorta kinda almost did things with kate" he said. "with her big brother in the house HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVER LOVING MIND " asked roy. "im realy not sure" said ed.i giggle and riza comes down "what the hell is going on down here and kate why do you have a frying pan" riza asked me and i hide the frying pan behind my back" what frying pan i have no idea what you are talking about" i say "then what is that round thing with a handle behind your back" asked riza in a 'you think ill fall for that' tone."i dont know" i said. "kate why is dustin knoked out" asked riza ."because i hit him with the frying pan" i say then slap my hand over my mouth. "why" riza asked. "because he was chaceing ed with a knife" i say. "what the hell did you do" riza asked ed "i sorta kinda almost did things with kate" ed said. "thats what he said" i say. "with her brother in the house HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVER LOVING MIND" asked riza "thats what he said" i say agian. ~anime facepalm sweatdrop moment for roy and riza~

SHOUTOUTS TO:

-**lieutenant Riza Hawkeye**- thank you so much for reviewing and there will be roy and riza moments in the next few chapters i just had to intro in dustin hoped you like it the next chapter will be just for you i promise


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

i wake up and see i fell asleep in eds arms. "morning sleeping beauty" i hear from ed. I swipe at him playfuly and giggle. "we need to get up" said ed "i dont wana" i say still half asleep and snuggle closer. Then ed picks me up quickly bridal style "What the hell ed" i say laughing and wrap my arms around his neck. he carries me down the stairs. "well well well" i hear "hello roy" i say with my head upside down, huge smile, legs gently kicking the air all while still in eds arms. Then dustin walks down with an ice pack on his head. "morning big brother" i say "you are so lucky my little sister is here or i would..." he started "*ahem* dont make me bring out the frying pan agian dustin" i say. "yesma'am" he said quickly.

_**'what is with you and frying pans here lately'**_

_'i dont know '_

_**'i dont know ether but i was right'**_

_'about what'_

_**'we jumped him first' (1)**_

_'dear lord, really, oh god'_

_**'thats what we said exept ALOT louder'**_

_'will you shut up'_

`after breakfast`

NO POV

"hey riza would you mind showing me around " asked roy "sure" said riza. they both got ready and headed out."this is the horse pasture" said riza "whats wrong with that young one over there" asked roy. "his name is dan he wont eat and if he dousnt eat soon he wont make it" said riza in a mornful tone. then roy jumped the fence "roy what are you doing" asked riza. "ill show you" he said and and aproched the young male horse. "hey buddy why wont you eat" said roy while petting the horses mane "roy iv tried everything he wont eat" said riza "first you have to find out why hes not eating looks like hes in depresion" said roy "really i never would have thought of that but i know how to fix it" said riza as she walked away a little while later she came back with a young mair "dan this is dancer" said riza to dan. Dancer went up to dan and picked up a carrot and placed it infront of dan and whinied. then what happend next amazed riza dan took the carrot and ate it "hes hes eating thank you roy" she said and wraped roy in a hug "on problem riza" he said.

RIZA POV

_'he saved dan'_

_**'yeah (dreamly)'**_

_'are you even listening'_

_**'yeah (dreamly)'**_

_'SNAP OUT OF IT'_

_**'you didnt have to yell'**_

_'then listen to me the first time'_

"i want to show you something" i said i wistled and held up my arm and then a hawk landed on my arm "hey girl " i said. "wow shes a beautiful hawk" said roy. the hawk squawked proudly "this is megan i like to call her miss show off" i said then megan flaped her wigs in my face and squawked at me and roy laughed. megan looked at roy and swiped a wing at roy and pecked him "owww" said roy rubbing his head "megan dont peck at roy" i said she squawked at me getting in my face. now me and megan were having a stare down "hey calm down you two" said roy. then megan turned around as if saying *humph* then she took off. "she's a drama queen" i said to roy "i noticed" he said. i start to take a step but my foot got caught on some rope "AHHH" i shouted and closed my eyes and readied for impact but instead i fell two strong arms wrap around me. i opened my eyes and see roy.

_**'o.m.g hes holding us hes holding us *squeal*'**_

_'god your a blonde'_

_**'you know your enjoying it'**_

then i hear roy "hey you ok riza" he asks "y-y-yeah i mean yeah im fine" i say. I feel my cheeks burning "thanks roy" i say looking away. "hey you ok riza you look a little red" he said using his finger to make me face him with that smirk on his lips. then dan shoved roy and me into the hay. I landed ontop of roy strattling/pinning him. then dancer pushed me down on roy my lips meeting his. I could feel my face burning i pull away slowly "i-i-i im s-s-sorry " i say looking away. roy cups my cheek and looks deep in my eyes "dont be" he said. then roy pulled me into a warm embrace "lets head back to the house" said roy "yeah" i say. me and roy walk back to the house and we head up to my room. we then walked out and sat on my watched the sun set together then night came. "the stars are so beautiful" i say "nothing compared to your own" said roy "roy do you really mean that" i ask as i turn and face him."i wouldnt say it if i didnt mean it riza" he said as he walked towards me and wraped his strong arms around my waist. i layed my head on his chest then he lifted me up and sat me on the railing. then i feel a cool shiver run through me "you cold riza"roy asked "a little" i say then he pulls me into another warm embrace. then he carries me inside and we sit on my bed and he holds me untill i fell into a deep sleep.

SHOUTOUTS:

~Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye~ this is for you thanks for reivewing

(1) chapter 2 reference


End file.
